


They're not one hundredth of you, your Highness

by xenakis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Ignore them,” Everett tells her, casual and absolute, handing her a flute of golden-pink champagne, smiling crookedly at her, and says, “They’re not one hundredth of you, your highness.”<em> (Rageprufrock, Five Secrets That Ought to Be Kept)</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	They're not one hundredth of you, your Highness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Secrets That Ought to Be Kept (And One for the Road)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Because Astrid is amazing. And I can't remember who suggested Karl Urban as Everett to Pru, but DAMN YOU PERSON. The guy is undrawable.
> 
> (This piece can also be found on [Dreamwidth](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/15445.html) and [Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/12809.html).)


End file.
